wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry the Octopus Through the Years
The evolution of Henry the Octopus (1992 - Present). Costume 1 1992 - 1996: The original Henry costume represents a major departure from later costumes. He has small eyes, eyebrows, and a very pale purple color. Also, rather than a bowtie, he sports what appears to be a belt on his neck. Appears in: * 1992 Concerts * Wiggle Time! * Yummy Yummy * Big Red Car * Wake Up Jeff! (Front Cover & Rare Promo) Costume 2 1996 - 1997: Henry's design is given a slight overhaul, he now has bigger, more oval-shaped eyes. His skin is in a mauve colour. His belt is also redesigned slightly. Appears in: * Wake Up Jeff * Wiggledance! Live in Concert * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (Front & Back Cover) Costume 3 1997 - 1998: Henry's design is given another overhaul. Instead of a belt, Henry now has a bowtie. His bowtie goes down at the bow. Now his tentacles are rounder and all of his shoes shine. His skin is now a blue-violet colour. Appears in: * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * The Wiggles Movie * Yummy Yummy (1998 video) * Wiggle Time! (1998 video) * The Wiggles (TV Series 1) * The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Costume 4 1998 - 2000: Similar to the previous costume, but now his blue-violet color is darker and his head is rounder and taller. The patterns on his clothing are also changed slightly. His bowtie is now more straight. Appears in: * Toot Toot! * The Wiggles (TV Series 2) * The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video * Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital * The Wiggly Big Show * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 cameo) in "Wiggly Christmas Medley" * Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * Wiggly TV Costume 5 2000 - 2007: Henry now has a more cartoon like design. He looks a bit chubbier than previous costumes, and his shoes are rounder and his tentacles are curved. His head is skinnier and his hat is now straight on the top of his head instead of crooked on the side. The patterns on his clothing and hat are given a complete overhaul. Version 2 Appears in: * Yule Be Wiggling * Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party * Wiggly Safari * Wiggle Bay * Space Dancing! * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Lights, Camera, Action Wiggles! (TV Series) * Top of the Tots Version 3 Appears in: * Cold Spaghetti Western * Santa's Rockin'! * LIVE Hot Potatoes! Version 4 Appears in: * Sailing Around the World * The Wiggles Show! (TV Series) * Here Comes The Big Red Car * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * Wiggledancing - Live In The USA Version 5 Appears in: * Racing to the Rainbow * Wiggledancing! Live in Concert Costume 6 2007 - 2009: 'This costume is like the last one except that he now has gloves and his head is bigger. Version 1 ''Appears in: * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party * Getting Strong! * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Version 2 Appears in: * Pop Go The Wiggles! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video) * Let's Eat! (Front Cover) Costume 7 '''2009 - present: The costume has a skinnier head and Henry's eyes are smaller. Henry's gloves are now back to shoes. Henry looks like his eyes are both looking in different directions. And his head looks like fabric. Version 1 Appears in: * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! * Hot Poppin' Popcorn Version 2 Appears in: * Let's Eat! * Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas * Ukulele Baby! * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * It's Always Christmas With You! * Surfer Jeff * Celebration! * Taking Off! * Furry Tales * Pumpkin Face * Go Santa Go ! * Apples & Bananas * Wiggle House * Duets * The Best of The Wiggles (used along with Costume 8) Costume 8 2015 - present: Henry goes through a slight overhaul. He doesn't have much fabric as the last one did but he looks slightly cuter. Appears in: *Rock & Roll Preschool *The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! *Wiggle Town! * Wiggle Around Australia * Dance Dance! * The Best of The Wiggles (used along with Costume 7) * Most recent concerts Category:Character Evolutions Category:Characters Category:Evolutions Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018